United Federations of Arcadia
A militaristic but peaceful union of federations, the United Federations of Arcadia exists as a union of what used to be a large number of federations, now the country exists as a military powerhouse and a stable economy with a plethora of cultural and ethnic groups which co-exist, based upon the principles of unity and brotherhood. The United Federations of Arcadia: History: Throughout the period prior to 1780 C.E., known as the period of the warring states, the area in which the United Federations of Arcadia exists now was a hotbed of insurrections, wars and civil strife. While they were part of the Toonu Empire, its influence in the area was not great due to the conflicts the Toonu Empire was facing. Civil strife, conflicts and insurrections were common due to the large amount of ethnic groups and divisions in the area, which resulted in the rise of 12 different states in the region. While the peoples of the 12 states were generally not in strife against each other, extremism ran rampant in the area due to the close proximity of these 12 states and lead to the rise of despots and monarchs whose goal was to sweep over the 12 states and conquer them all. Propaganda and terror were used by the despots to bring the peoples under their rule. The peoples of the states were thrown around, battered and penniless because of the wars, while the extremists, gathering people under the promise of riches, gained power and ruled. A uniting force rose nearing the end of the period of the warring states, the Council of the Union, what was to be a placeholder organization designed by the despots at around 1700 C.E. to provide the image of peace while they built up their armies, grew powerful. They were made up of delegations from the peoples of each of the nations and they heeded the cries of the people. This gathered a sense of unity and of brotherhood from the different ethnic groups of the nations. As information of the despots' rules reached the peoples of the nations, and as the peoples grew more and more disillusioned in the states due to their inability to rule and harsh punishment when facing dissent, insurrections rose up throughout the lands. Headed by the Council of the Union, the peoples brought down the despots of the region. The newly formed federations, headed by the peoples and their chosen representatives united around the Council of the Union and proclaimed their union into a single state in 1780 C.E. This lead to its separation from the Toonu Empire and independization. Civil strife had left a mark on the region however. Poverty was rampant in the region, however, under the uniting power of the Council of the Union the economy was to be resurrected. Each state produced what they were the best and under the central rule of the Council of the Union, each state focused upon that sector of the economy, worrying not for the others. This strong interdependency and focus allowed the country's economy to flourish. Though throughout the ages some independence movements began in the nation, they were quickly and quietly crushed by the peoples of the states, unwilling to face another series of conflicts in the region. There is one case where an area of the United Federations of Arcadia was separated, the region of Calderia, in the East of the Federations. This region was under the rule of the United Federations of Arcadia when it separated from the Toonu Empire, however, during the events that ensued, as the Council of the Union was removing the despots from power, the ruler of the easternmost Federation, Empiria, fled and took over Calderia and split it from the Federations, claiming he was the righteous ruler of the land. Due to its quick call to independence and the unstable conditions in the United Federations of Arcadia, it was decided to allow this to occur, and this nation became the Firenett Federation. As the years progressed, the United Federations of Arcadia advanced in its path, becoming influential in regional and international politics. The country was quick to modernize whenever a new era struck as the specialization of each of the states allowed the country to be flexible to change, each state dealing with only one aspect of modernizing. Industrialization and the other rapid changes that overtook the world were met with acceptance and rapid modernization in the United Federations of Arcadia because of this flexible mindset and specialization. The specialization also mean scientific advances would be quick and application of it in all fields was also rapid due to the free sharing of information across states. Education and other amenities were free, provided by the government and the military was strong, with advancements in all fields being used towards militarization due to the common fear of the peoples of another dictatorship rising in the region. In recent years, the military saw advances, in particular in the air force, with a strong focus on combined arms doctrines, a byproduct of the strong feelings of unity in the country. Economy and Industry Economical Levels The levels are as follows: IT Technologies: 4 Mining industry: 3 Automobile industry: 2 Aviation industry: 6 Infrastructure: 4 Banking: 5 Offices and bureaucracy: 3 Oil & Gas industry: 2 Manufacturing: 5 Service industry: 3 Tourism industry: 1 Agricultural Industry: 4 Foreign Relations Toonu Empire Though previously having been a nation under the rule of the Toonu Empire, the United Federations of Arcadia do not have significant conflicts with the Toonu Empire. Being neighbors and holding the same ancestry, the United Federations of Arcadia is friendly with the Toonu Empire. The United Federations of Arcadia recently joined the United Kerbin Nations as well, improving relations with the Toonu Empire. The Great Herulic Empire While no significant exchanges have been made between The Great Herulic Empire and the United Federations of Arcadia, relations are friendly towards The Great Herulic Empire, being a fellow member state of United Kerbin Nations. The United Federations of Arcadia seems hopeful to the alliances and relations that can be built with The Great Herulic Empire. Republic of IndoKerbal The United Federations of Arcadia has friendly relations towards the Republic of IndoKerbal. It sees them as a fellow democratic country and a fellow member-state in the United Kerbin Nations. While it has no borders with the Republic of IndoKerbal, news from the United Federations of Arcadia seems to indicate a willingness to trade with the Republic of IndoKerbal. United States of Kardinia The two nations have not had significant diplomatic exchanges, however seeing as both nations are built upon federations and both are member-states of United Kerbin Nations, the United Federations of Arcadia is hopeful of the creation of friendly relations with the United States of Kardinia. North Sinoi While the United Federations of Arcadia hasn't had diplomatic exchanges with North Sinoi yet, it expresses a willingness to aid the nation as a fellow United Kerbin Nations member-state and believes it can help to stabilize the situation in North Sinoi. Kingdom of Asterisk The United Federations of Arcadia is sympathetic to the Kingdom of Asterisk as it faced similar problems with corrupt monarchs ruling its land. While different in that the Kingdom of Asterisk is still a monarchy, the United Federations of Arcadia believes that it can achieve significant diplomatic successes with the Kingdom of Asterisk Firenett Being a fellow democratic nation, the United Federations of Arcadia is friendly with Firenett. Recently with the signing of the Treaty of Grand Arcadia-Novavona, trade has increased between the two nations leading to friendly relations all around. The United Federations of Arcadia believes its relations with Firenett could lead to a relaxing of tensions in the world. United Kingdoms of Kersia While the United Federations of Arcadia has had some differences in its foreign policy, in particular regarding the issue of Nore, the two nations have maintained cordial discourse between each other. The United Federations of Arcadia is maintaining a neutral stance upon the issues at hand and thus has no real outstanding issues with the United Kingdoms of Kersia. Recent developments with the nation of Firenett has improved relations between the countries. Organization of the Government Under the central Council of the Unions, the individual federations operate in a quasi-independent state. They run their federations to be at peak efficiency at their area of specialization. Though there is some measure of independence, in reality, the country is under the rule of the Council of the Union, made up of representatives of each of the states. This council is headed by one central chairman, an elected official by the people in a vote and equalling the right of a President in other nations. The chairman is essentially a public figure with no real additional power by themselves only serving as a mouthpiece of the council to foreign nations as well as the peoples of the country. Separate from this, the military governs its own branch of government called the Council of Arms. The military holds power in military decisions and has an equal right in the decision making process for the foreign policy of the country as the Council of the Union. This prevents the Council of the Union from overstepping the United Federations' power and sphere of influence and providing the Council of the Union much needed information on the military power and strategic situation of the country. All non-military officials are elected to be in their positions while all military leaders are selected for their skill and intelligence by a nomination process. Military of the United Federations of Arcadia Completely separate from the Council of the Union and under the leadership of the Council of Arms, the United Federations of Arcadia's military is an advanced and well organized military. The military emphasizes a heavy use of combined arms, putting emphasis on the air force in particular as a means of power projection. While the nation's navy is not as large as that of its neighbor, the Toonu Empire and indeed is only of a modest size, its air force is one of the most advanced on Kerbin. The Arcadian Navy: A modestly sized navy, the Arcadian Navy focuses upon long range combat and the elimination of targets through the use of its 12 naval air combat wings, consisting of 50 aircraft each, the 3rd Naval Air Combat Wing being the most famous of them for its successes in aerial combat. The wings are all equipped with Gen 4++ fighters created in the United Federations of Arcadia, the X-02 Wyvern, currently being replaced by the NMSMF-6 Valkyrie as the nation moves closer to stealth technology with the NMSMF-6's design being even more suitable for the application of stealth coatings, once these are perfected. These are usually stationed, two at a time, on board the Arcadian Navy's 4 aircraft carriers, with a total of 102 aircraft per carrier. Each wing also has a single AWAC aircraft, the AAEWA-3 EagleEye, for the purpose of allowing for situational awareness. Those not stationed at carriers are usually found guarding naval installations and running coastal patrols around the United Federations of Arcadia. The Arcadian Navy is also quite special in that it focuses on the use of battlecruisers rather than destroyers in combat, fielding 50 battlecruisers with 60 destroyers for support. The Arcadian Navy's submarine arm is also significant, fielding around 40 nuclear submarines though exact figures are unknown due to the secrecy surrounding the submarine arm. While the Arcadian Navy focuses on aircraft rather than helicopters in its aerial arm, it does field 2 helicopters per battlecruiser and 1 per destroyer as a means of anti-submarine warfare as well as interception of cargo ships. A focus of the Navy is upon the use of missiles and the newly developed RAHVS, rocket assisted high velocity shells, which allow for the battlecruisers to strike at targets 60 km away. A number of landing craft are also used by the Arcadian Navy, with 20 support ships each carrying 5 amphibious landing craft onboard. The coast of the United Federations of Arcadia is defended by coastal batteries under the joint command of the Arcadian Navy and Army as well as 450 corvettes weighing in at only 2,000 tons each. The Arcadian Army: The Arcadian Army focuses on combined arms and thus cooperates heavily with both the Arcadian Navy and Air Force. It relies on mobile warfare tactics, with a focus on armored vehicles. The Arcadian Army fields 20 divisions, each with a complement of 300 AAMBT-2 Gugnir MBTs, in the 5 armored divisions of the Arcadian Army and 1000 APCs with 50 AAMBT-2 Gugnirs as support in the rest of its 10 regular divisions, each of 40,000 men. Standard and armored divisions also have 100 supporting M1030 utility vehicles with AASAM-500 surface-to-air missile systems and 100 AAMAAML-1 Khryselakatos surface-to-air missile systems. All armored and regular divisions also have an artillery company made up of 40 AAMAS-4 Caliburn SPGs attached to them for artillery support. The Arcadian Army also holds 2 airborne divisions, each consisting of 30,000 men, including support staff and combat staff, as well as 200 light APCs and 50 light tanks. The remaining 3 divisions, the marine divisions, have the same makeup as the regular divisions of the Arcadian Army, however specialize in marine invasions and coastal defense. The Arcadian Army issues the AAR-300 series rifle, chambered in 6.5x51mm rounds with magazines of 30 rounds each. These rifles are notable for the incorporation of the BARS (Balanced Automatics Recoil System) which increased their cost, however due to the specialization of an entire federation for weapon's production, the price was able to be decreased to a reasonable price through the ample use of polymers and composites in its construction, which has lead to some nicknaming it the "Toy Gun". A large number of fortresses and defenses are placed along the northern border of the United Federations of Arcadia, with fewer land defenses along its border with the Toonu Empire, though much less than those bordering Twonger. Another position of troop and fortification concentration is along the United Federations of Arcadia's border with Firenett, though a thing of note in this particular border is that negotiations are taking place regarding relaxing border control for civilian and trade vehicles as part of a new deal with the Firenett government. The Arcadian Air Force: The Arcadian Air Force fields a large amount of aircraft, 30 fighter wings of 50 fighter aircraft each, the X-02 Wyvern fighter aircraft produced by Arcadian Armories is in service with most fighter wings, however in a move to modernise these are being replaced by the MSMF-6 Valkyrie which takes advantage of advanced building techniques and is ready for stealth technology, though stealth coatings for the aircraft have not yet been perfected. The Arcadian Air Force also fields 20 CAS wings consisting of 50 aircraft each, the older MSMF-5 (originally created to be a fighter, however due to its long range and durability as well as its high weapons capacity it was refurbished with additional armor for use as a CAS aircraft when it was replaced by the X-02), 10 strategic bomber wings, fielding the AAB-3 high speed strategic bomber and missile carrier. The Arcadian Air Force also operates an AWAC, the AAEWA-2 Zeus, with every wing of aircraft, providing situational awareness for the entirety of the Air Force. The most famous fighter wing is the 13th Aerial Combat Wing, the "Unlucky 13" which is known for its air combat proficiency. The 5th CAS Wing, "Greyhounds" are noted for their high speed combat runs as well as their daring in combat. The 2nd Strategic Bomber Wing, "The Mailmen" are noted for their accuracy in bomb delivery and skill in avoiding radar nets. Military Technologies: Precise weapons: 6 Firearms: 5 Light support weapons: (mortars, artillery, AT guns, ATGM launchers): 4 Heavy support platforms: (SPG, SPAAG, SPAA): 3 Logistics (Trucks, supply ships and helicopters/planes): 4 Airplane generations (5th gen stealth for example): 4++ Armored vehicles (MBTs, IFVs, AFVs, APCs, ect): 5 Radar technology: 5 Autonomous vehicles (UAVs, remote controlled and such): 2 Surveillance (optics, spy satellites and such): 4 Category:Nations